Big Brother 13
by Sugarland76
Summary: 14 strangers enter the Big Brother house to compete for  500,000. Reviews are appreciated. UPDATE: First nominations ceremony! Warnings: Language. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. HouseGuest Bios

These are the fourteen unique houseguests I have created for my story, Big Brother 13. All are created by me! Other bios to be added at a later date.

**Name/Age/Hair/Eyes/Height/Weight/Relationship Status/Occupation/Ethnicity/Kids/Hometown**

Annette/34/Brown/Hazel/5'7/165/Married/Stay-at-home Mother/Caucasian/4/Mobile, Alabama

_Annette came onto Big Brother to get a break from life and her family, although she'll miss them much. She's confrontational, and is the first to admit she's overweight. Winning the prize money would be great for Annette's family, as her husband was recently laid off._

Brett/25/Brown/Brown/5'10/170/Single/Aspiring Actor/Caucasian/0/Long Beach, California

_Brett came onto Big Brother for the fortune and fame - as an aspiring actor, he's determined to get his name out there. Being single, he also hopes there are plenty of hot, single girls in the house that he can hook up with - and he claims he'll play them like fiddles. If he wins the prize money, Brett would like to buy a house and move out of his apartment._

Catherine/51/Black&Grey/Brown/5'6/140/Widowed/Dog Breeder/Caucasian/2/Scranton, Pennsylvania

_Catherine came onto Big Brother purely for the money, as her husband recently died from a heart attack, and her dog breeding business is still in the fledgling stage. Her strategy is to be a floater, who is motherly and gets along with everyone._

Daryl/60/Grey/Brown/5'9/170/Married/Retiree/Black/3/Independence, Missouri

_Daryl came onto Big Brother for the entire package - the prize money, and the experience. One of the oldest contestants ever, he's looking forward to spending time with the "youngsters", most of which are younger than his children._

Diana/28/Dirty Blonde/Brown/5'3/120/Engaged/Barista/Caucasian/0/Ann Arbor, Michigan

_Diana came onto Big Brother to win the money, to buy a house for her and her new fiance. She plans on pretending that she's single to manipulate the men into doing things for her._

Kate/37/Blonde/Blue/5'5/135/Married/Psychologist/Caucasian/3/Providence, Rhode Island

Keiran/42/Auburn/Hazel/6'0/180/Married/Car Salesman/Caucasian/2/Tallahassee, Florida

Laurel/22/Red/Blue/5'2/105/Single/Actress/Caucasian/0/Santa Catalina, California

Marina/23/Black/Grey/5'3/115/In a relationship/Singer/African-American/0/Los Angeles, California

Randy/24/Brown/Hazel/5'6/125/Single, gay/Newspaper Editor/Caucasian/0/San Francisco, California

Scott/26/Black/Green/6'2/210/Single/Actor/Hispanic/0/Santa Ana, California

Vanessa/26/Auburn/Green/5'2/110/Single/Waitress/Caucasian/1/Knoxville, Tennessee

Mason/29/Blonde/Blue-grey/6'4/235/Single/Model/Caucasian/0/Boston, Massachusetts

Trent/32/Brown/Blue/6'3/220/Married/Math teacher/Caucasian/0/Seattle, Washington


	2. Introductions, Premiere

"Good evening, and welcome to another summer filled with the Big Brother game. I'm your host, Julie Chen. This summer has a never-before-seen twist that is filled with excitement, but before I reveal that to you, I'll introduce you to this summer's batch of houseguests – fourteen strangers, from different backgrounds, who have never met each other – before today, that is. These 14 strangers will have to live together in the Big Brother house for over two months together, before the jury votes on the overall winner of this year's Big Brother."

"Good evening houseguests!" Julie says to the fourteen unknowns, standing in rows, with their bags, on a set of risers, in front of the house.

"Good evening, Julie!" They say mechanically, as if they were robots programmed to say such. The houseguests are not yet allowed to speak to each other.

"The first to enter the Big Brother house will be: Annette, Vanessa, Randy, Daryl and Scott. Don't worry, there are definitely enough beds for everyone this year," Julie informed, much to the relief of all the houseguests remaining on the risers. The first five rampaged inside, and the girls and Randy introduced themselves, then decided to room together in the red room.

"I'm Annette," Annette said excitedly, shaking hands with Vanessa and Randy. Annette is a slightly overweight stay at home mother of four, living in Mobile, Alabama.

"I'm Kenna!" Vanessa said with a sense of hyperactivity. "I can't believe I'm on Big Brother!" Someone says that every year. Vanessa is a petite waitress and single mother of a two year old boy, living in Knoxville, Tennessee. Both girls had a slight Southern accent.

"I'm Randy, and as you probably guessed, I'm gay," the short man said, shaking hands with his two new room mates. Randy is a single newspaper editor from San Francisco, California.

The three rushed into red room, and threw their bags down onto their beds.

Daryl is a 60 year old retiree from Independence, Missouri, who is married, and has three children, and eight grandchildren. Relatively quiet as he entered the Big Brother house, he crept into the blue room and put his stuff in there. Scott, the 26 year old single aspiring actor, from Santa Ana, California, decided to take a bed in the blue room.

Meanwhile, outside, Julie had sent in the second group of houseguests: Catherine, Keiran, Marina and Trent. Catherine, the 51 year old widow, dog groomer, and mother of two grown children from Scranton, Pennsylvania, and Keiran, the 42 year old married car salesman and father of two from Tallahassee, Florida, each being in the oldest third of the houseguests, and having kids, quickly bonded, and had a friendly conversation. Both chose to room in the blue room with Daryl.

Marina, the 23 year old singer from Los Angeles, currently in a relationship, quietly became the first resident of the pink room, while Trent, the 32 year old married math teacher from Seattle, took the second bed in the black room with Scott, and the two quickly began to get to know each other.

_Marina in the DR:_

_"_Wow, this house is pretty freakin' awesome... Even though I haven't really gotten to know any of the other houseguests yet too well. And jeez, that Vanessa chic? She seems kinda annoying..."

_Keiran in the DR:_

"I'm quite glad I'm not the oldest in the house – and that Catherine and I have already gotten to bonding quickly. Even though she may be older than the rest of the houseguests, and probably not as physically capable, she seems to be trustworthy and intelligent – a good ally to have in the future."

Finally, after waiting for what seemed like days, the final batch of houseguests entered: Brett, Diana, Kate, Laurel and Mason.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M IN THE BIG BROTHER HOUSE! OH MY GOD THIS IS JUST A DREAM COME TRUE OHMIGOD OHMIGOD OHMIGOD!" Diana screeched, her face lighting up, as she ran towards the bedrooms. Kate and Laurel shared a humorous look and each stifled laughter.

_Kate in the DR:_

"Well, we know one of the nominees this week. If Diana keeps this up, I can cruise through this week."

_Laurel in the DR:_

"We're not in the house ten seconds, and most of us are still taking it in quietly – when Diana, who shall from now on be known as Crazy McPsychopants – comes in screaming like a banshee. Sometimes it's hard not to laugh at these crazies."

Laurel, the 22 year old single actress from Santa Catalina, California, and Kate, the 37 year old psychologist and mother of three from Providence, Rhode Island, quickly bond over their mutual immediate dislike of Diana, the 28 year old engaged barista from Ann Arbor, Michigan, and room together, along with Marina, in the pink room. Diana, much to her room mates annoyance, goes to the red room.

As soon as Diana leaves to go annoy more houseguests, Randy says: "How much do you wanna bet that Miss Crazy talks in her sleep?"

"A lot," Annette says, giggling.

_Annette in the DR:_

"For the sake of my sanity, lets hope that Randy is wrong. This princess needs her beauty sleep."

This leaves Brett, the 25 year old single aspiring actor from Long Beach, California, and Mason, the 29 year old single model from Boston, Massachusetts, to the black room, something that both are grateful for. The four younger guys are all rooming together now, and immediately, talks of an alliance begin.

"The four of us look like a pretty tough crew. I know we've been here for five minutes, but honestly, we're going to end up makin' an alliance lateh on anyways," Mason says in an annoying Brooklyn accent, resembling Michelle's of BB10 – even though he's from Boston, supposedly.

"Agreed," Scott says, and in a minute of thinking about it, Trent agrees as well. The only one hesitant is Brett – although he ends up giving in after a few moments of thought.

_Trent in the DR:_

"Are these buffoons serious? You don't make alliances for the final four just based on sleeping arrangements," he says, and then sighs. "But, for now, safety is safety, and this doesn't mean I can't make secret deals with other people, too. I'm not sure I trust any of these dumbasses."

After getting to know each other over a glass of champagne in the living room, a few things become noticed:

-For once, no one lied about their career.

-For once, no one lied about their age.

-For once... No one lied.

-Except for Diana, who lied and said she was single.

_Vanessa in the DR:_

_"_This chic doesn't fool me – I see that diamond stud on your finger. You aren't fooling anyone who has a brain.

_Mason in the DR:_

"Diana? I'd wanna piece of that!" Mason wolf whistles.

_Daryl in the DR:_

"Nice group of kids. Too bad I'll have to stab them in the back."

_Catherine in the DR:_

"Well, Diana gets on my nerves, AND she's a liar – I couldn't have been the only one to see that gigantic diamond, could I? If so, these kids will be easy to take down."

_Laurel in the DR:_

"Yeah, there are definitely some guys in the house this year that are good looking. No I'm not specifying who... Brett."

_Brett in the DR:_

"Laurel is definitely a hottie."

The houseguests mill around for a little, making small talk, but not making any remarks on alliances thus far (Except for the black room quartet), wanting to see how the first HoH competition unfolds. And finally, they are allowed outside – to see the same wall from BB10, on which April won head of household. The Big Brother super fans in the house immediately grown, as they are each given gloves, and sent up a flight of stairs to hang onto the thin metal railing for dear life.

_Trent in the DR:_

_"_A physical competition really seems like it'll help my alliance – and keep me safe. I don't even really have to try – after all, winning HoH in week one is practically a death sentence."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry it cut off so suddenly, I wanted the HoH competiton to be a seperate chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. HoH Competition 1

The houseguests hold on tight as the wall begins to shake, and barely 15 minutes in, Daryl is the first off, as expected. The remaining houseguests praise him for his effort, and then continue focusing.

_Vanessa in the DR:_

"Honestly, I would like to see either myself, or one of my room mates, not Diana, win. I think that's probably my safest passage for the week. But for now, I just need to hold on tight."

"While the houseguests battle it out for head of household, it's time to explain this years twist. In addition to the HoH nominating two people for eviction, the non-nominated houseguests will secretly vote for who they want to be a third nominee. In the power of veto competition, whoever wins, will be forced to use it – and there will be no replacement nominees. This will go on for four weeks of competitions, and the houseguests have already been informed of the twist."

Back in the HoH competition, the wall has also begun to be rained on, further loosening houseguests grips on the railing – and on assured safety for the week.

After about 45 minutes, Marina, Randy and Keiran fall off in rapid succession.

_Marina in the DR:  
_"I'm kinda disappointed in myself... I really should have lasted longer. Now I can only hope one of my room mates wins – after all, we seem to get along."

At the one hour mark, Annette and Scott are down.

_Annette in the DR:_

"Well, there goes safety."

Not more than 10 minutes later, Catherine lets go, proud of her performance in the competition. The houseguests cheer her on.

Vanessa is next to fall, and Catherine has to help her out, as her fall was particularly brutal. Soon after, Kate lets go, feeling sharp pain in her joints. This leaves only five houseguests – Brett, Diana, Laurel, Mason and Trent.

Much to everyone's relief, Diana is next, and falls quite brutally, doing two or three back flips on the way down, and landing on her arm.

_Vanessa in the DR:_

"BAM! Bitch went down! Thank God!"

_Trent in the DR:_

"Okay, so Laurel is DEFINITELY stronger than I had thought..."

_Mason in the DR:_

"So then there's three members of our alliance left up, and I'm feelin' kinda confident – that is, until I see that that little bitty chic Laurel is still up. She has some willpower. I might need to ask her to join the alliance. She could be a valuable asset."

_Laurel in the DR:_

"Now, let's show these guys how it's done..."

The two hour mark, when it was down to the three in the alliance, and Laurel, was particularly intense, as they couldn't even make deals – in fear of exposing their alliance. By now, it had started to rain on everyone, and the remaining contestants were soaked, sore and tired. Laurel knew she absolutely had to win, in fear of being seen as a threat and having the houseguest's choice nomination.

Mason fell at that point, and had trouble getting up from being so sore.

_Mason in the DR:_

"Fuck."

At this point, Brett, Laurel and Trent were the only ones left. And after about half an hour more in pain and silence, Trent slipped when he tried to adjust his footing, and fell.

_Laurel in the DR:_

"I'm so close, damn it!"

_Brett in the DR:_

"At this point, it's really all or nothing – if Laurel is HoH, then I see no scenario where my entire alliance is safe."

As usual, this is when deal's start, and Laurel is quick to make the first move, as she's tired and sore, and knows she doesn't have much left in her.

"Look, we're both tired and freezing. Honestly, we can't go on much longer. If I drop, will you promise to keep me safe?" Laurel asked, visibly shivering.

Brett pondered this for a moment. "Yes. I promise I'll keep you safe. Now let go, please," Brett begged, and Laurel was quick to drop, and Brett followed moments later.

"CONGRATULATIONS BRETT, YOU ARE THE NEW HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD!" Julie shouted from the speakers in the yard.

Brett's alliance, and the other houseguests, surrounded him, cheering him on, as Brett and Laurel, both relieved to be down and done, took hot showers and changed.


	4. PreNominations

While Laurel was straightening her hair, Brett and Mason came in, having already talked to the rest of their alliance about what was about to be done.

In hushed whispers, Mason was the first to speak. "Trent, Brett, Scott and I already made an alliance before the HoH competition – and after seeing how physically capable you are – and knowing your mental capabilities are on par with that – would you like to join the alliance?"

Laurel thought about this for a moment, putting away her straightener, and looking into the mirror, her blue eyes clouded. She pulled her red hair back into a ponytail, then sat down on the bed next to Brett.

"Yes, definitely."

"Good. We got your back, you got ours, correct?" Mason assured, and Laurel nodded. The two men left the room, and Laurel flopped down on her bed, kicking off her flip flops.

_Laurel in the DR:_

"I should be able to play these guys for fools easily. All I have to do is turn them against each other, and secretly campaign for one of them to get the houseguest's nomination. From there, they're an easy target..."

After seeing Brett's HoH room, his alliance lingered longer than the other houseguests, to discuss nominations. Laurel sat on the bed with Brett, Mason and Trent sat in chairs, and Scott sat on the floor.

"Honestly, Diana has been getting on everybody's nerves. She's probably the nominee that would cause the least amount of commotion among the rest of the houseguests, and I know her room mates would be more than happy to get rid of her," Laurel was quick to say, and Scott nodded.

"Yeah, but she's easy to take out later," Trent argued, and Laurel, with a frown, reluctantly nodded.

"I don't know, I wouldn't be so sure about that – she lasted damn long on that wall," Scott pointed out, and Laurel changed sides once again.

"Yeah, Diana really would be a good target. And how about we nominate either Daryl or Catherine as a pawn? If they leave, no one is hurt, and we weed out a floater early – anyone remember how far Jerry made it?" Brett asked, and the alliance nodded in agreement.

"I'm not sure which of those two is a bigger threat – they're silent but deadly. But I don't really know about nominating one of them – threats need to be taken out early," Trent said.

"Then how about Keiran or Vanessa? Vanessa is too quiet... And that usually means she's going to make it far. Anyone remember Dan? She also seems to be on good terms with everyone, except for maybe Diana. Keiran, meanwhile, is a decent physical threat," Scott argued, getting approval from the rest of the alliance.

"Diana and Vanessa, then?" Brett asked, and everyone nodded approval, then filed out.

The first person to come up and beg for their safety was Keiran. And after making a decent argument about not being a big enough threat to get out first, Brett assured him he was safe. However, it was Keiran's own suggestions for nominations that Brett found unreasonable.

"Nominate Daryl and Catherine," he had said, completely contradicting his earlier reasoning for himself NOT being nominated. "They'll float all the way through the game, all the way to the end."

After dismissing Keiran from the HoH room, Brett sat pondering this thought for a moment. Little did he know, but there was a conspiracy happening downstairs at this very moment.

While Vanessa was sitting outside in the lounge chairs with Annette and Kate, Laurel had pulled the bikini-clad girl inside to the red room.

Laurel sat her down on the bed.

"They want to nominate you," Laurel said coldly and plainly, and Vanessa practically jumped up, startled. She had several questions.

"First of all, who's they? Second of all, why? I haven't done shit," she said angrily, growing red.

_Vanessa in the DR:_

"As soon as Laurel told me that Brett was thinking about nominating me, I knew something was up. And I knew I had to get to the bottom of it and confront Brett himself."

_Laurel in the DR:_

"If Vanessa does fall for my plan, then Brett and my cocky alliance will have their heads on the chopping block, and I'll be sitting pretty."

"They think you're too quiet and you'll sneak under the radar and make it far," Laurel replied with ease, keeping back a smile. "And they? That's Trent, Brett, Mason and Scott – they have an alliance. After I got far in the HoH competition, they invited me in, so technically I'm with them – but in actuality, I'm not."

"Who do you think I'm going to be nominated against? Am I the pawn?" Vanessa asked nervously and quietly.

"Diana. It's hard to tell who they want out at this point, though," Laurel said quietly, as Vanessa nodded.

"Thanks for telling me this..." Vanessa whispered, and Laurel nodded and walked out.

_Laurel in the DR:_

"And all is going well."

_Vanessa in the DR:_

"During the entire conversation, a couple things kept screaming in my head – One, that my fate was on the line – IN WEEK ONE! Two, I had to tell Diana, and, three – Laurel was playing both sides already."

Vanessa immediately went to Diana to pass on the gossip, about the nominations and the alliance – but not who had told her of such. Of course, in the big brother house, news like this spreads like wildfire. And it was not twenty minutes before nominations had to be made that HoH Brett caught wind of the news, via Scott.

"What the hell! Does anyone know who spread it?" Brett asked angrily, getting very red in the face. Scott shook his head nervously. "Fuck. Now I might have to change the nominations... Who'd you hear it from? Who'd they hear it from? CHASE THIS RUMOR, DAMNIT! This has to be an inside job... We can trace it by the time POV is done, yes. Then we can backdoor the person. For now, I'll just stick to the nominations..." Brett finished angrily, talking to himself while Scott sat there in the midst of the awkward silence.

_Brett in the DR:_

"Well, now what? I can't even trust my own alliance. Ugh. This whole plan just blew up right in my face."


	5. Nominations Ceremony 1

_Week one, Nominations Ceremony. _

"Everybody, it's time for the nominations ceremony!" Brett called from the kitchen less than a half hour later. The houseguests bounded in from the yard, where they had been on lock down for about ten minutes. Everyone took their seats at the dining table, where the nominations box sat in the center of the table, with ten keys inside.

_Diana in the DR:_

"Coming into nominations, I was anxious. And I was ready to confront Brett. I knew I was going to be nominated, and I know now that I'm going to have to put up quite a fight for POV, 'cause I'm playing for no one... No one but myself."

"As head of household, it is my duty two nominate two of you for eviction. As HoH, I will pull the first key, and that person will be safe. They will pull the next key, and so on, until the two people without their keys will be announced as nominees," Brett announced with a blank expression across his face, announcing the usual deets. As if the house needed this abnormally tense nomination ceremony. They already knew who was facing eviction, pending POV.

Brett pulled the first key. "Kate... You are safe," Brett said quietly, handing the key to the relieved Kate.

"Thank you, Brett," She said coldly, not looking him in the eye as she pulled the next key. "Randy, you are safe."

"Thanks Brett," Randy said cheerfully before quickly getting the next key. "Daryl, you are safe."

Daryl said nothing as he drew key #4. "Catherine, you are safe," he said in his weak, old person voice."

_Catherine in the DR:_

"I thought Daryl not saying thanks to Brett was kind of rude. I know he doesn't particularly care for Brett, so he tells me, but that's just disrespectful, especially for a person who lasted all of five minutes in the HoH competition."

"Thank you, Brett," Catherine said with a warm, motherly smile. "Scott, you are safe."

The rest of the nominations ceremony seemed to fly by.

"Trent, you are safe."

"Laurel, you are safe."

"Annette, you are safe."

"Keiran, you are safe."

"Mason, you are safe."

Tension grew greatly as Mason prepared to pull the last key. Even though the nominees were already well-known, Marina couldn't help but feel nervous.

_Marina in the DR:_

"Even though we all knew who the nominees were already, it's still kinda scary to be the last key."

"Marina... You are safe."

At that point, Vanessa and Diana both grew quite red as Brett stood up.

"I have nominated you, Vanessa, and you, Diana, for eviction this week. Vanessa, not only did you not make any attempts to get to know me, but you're very quiet, and a floater, and you could easily sneak under the radar to the very end. Diana, it came to my attention that you have been quite annoying to several of the houseguests, and your nomination was for the good of the house. And with that, this nomination ceremony is adjured."

_Vanessa in the DR:_

"Didn't get to know him? Really? And flying under the radar, in week one? Wow, that's one bullshit nomination right there, even though I saw it coming. I'm going to fight tooth and nail for this veto, that's for sure."

_Diana in the DR:_

"I doubt the other houseguests found me THAT annoying to deserve a week one nomination. Whatever. He could've gone for the bigger threats, like Mason and Scott, but oh wait! They're his -beep-ing alliance! Screw this. I'm going to get off the block, whatever it takes, and show this cocky little alliance what I've got."

_Trent in the DR:_

"Who the hell is the rat in this alliance? This is pissing me off. By the time veto comes around, this better be sorted out. Or else, I can't trust these people. Whatever, there's still houseguests's nomination."

_Laurel in the DR:  
_"Everything is according to plan."

* * *

And so concludes the first nominations ceremony of Big Brother 13. I hope you enjoyed :D

Will Laurel be found out? What will happen to in the veto competition? The veto meeting?

PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. -dies- Tune in soon for another update!


End file.
